


Tea For Two

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Smut, Watersports, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has lost his voice and Louis can't understand him. </p><p>Or</p><p>Louis makes Harry piss his pants and he really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea For Two

Louis smiled as he and Harry walked, heading back to the hotel. The blue eyed lad turned around to look at Harry and smiled, "Haz? You wanna go straight to the hotel?"

"That crowd was sick!" Harry said when getting in the car. "Yeah, the rest of the boys'll be plastered."

Louis looked at Harry, worried, "You sound hoarse."

Harry shrugged, "Little bit," he cleared his throat, "Liam sang half my solos tonight."

Louis walked over to Harry and rubbed the younger lad's back, "I can barely hear you."

Harry sighed, "Liam sang for me," he scratched out.

Louis opened the door for Harry, "Oh, you poor baby. Here let's get you into bed and you can have some tea."

Harry smiled, "Drink?" He barely spoke out, looking frustrated while laying on the bed.

Louis leaned closer to him, "What was that?" He looked at Harry's facial expression, "Why are you so frustrated?"

Harry grunted and winced, pointing at his throat before sipping his tea. He got his phone out and texted Louis 'can i have another cup?' he smiled.

Louis kissed Harry's forehead, "Course. Anything else?"

Harry shook his head 'another cup. Drink with me?' 

Louis grinned, "No problem." He fixed his and Harry's drinks, giving his boyfriend a little extra, and made his way to the bed. Louis sat down beside Harry and smiled, "You're still sore, yeah?"

Harry nodded, putting his lips to the mug. "This is good," he said quietly.

Louis grinned, "Thanks, love." He leaned forward and kissed Harry's throat, "Can't imagine how bad that hurts."

Harry hummed and shrugged, "Not sick."

Louis kissed all over Harry's slender neck and then kissed his lips, "M sorry. It still sucks because I can barely hear your voice."

Harry puckered his lips against Louis'. "Kisses help," he said a bit clearer.

Louis smirked, "You're gonna need lots of kisses then." He leaned forward and kissed Harry harder, intent on kissing him back to health. Eventually, he found himself in Harry's lap.

Harry was busy swirling his tongue in Louis' mouth when the tea had started setting in. Harry groaned, "Ey." 

Louis sat back on Harry's lower stomach and looked at him, "What?"

Harry patted Louis' legs, signalling him to hop off of him. 

Louis looked at him, "What is it? I can get it for you, babe."

Harry squirmed under him. "Tea," he croaked out.

Louis nodded and reached over to grab his cup of tea, "Here. Have some of mine."

Harry tried lifting Louis off his lap, "No, too much." 

Louis started to get a little excited at how antsy Harry was. He had his hands going everywhere to get Louis off of him and his legs were squirming. This made Louis sit harder on Harry. 

Harry had even tried bucking up, "Lou." 

Louis felt a hardness begin to form in his pants as he realised what Harry needed. The poor lad needed to pee, but Louis wasn't ready to let him go. He took his hand and pressed slightly on Harry's lower stomach. 

Harry threw his head back and shook it. No doubt he was hard already, but he had to piss and needed to right away. 

Louis decided to play dumb and enjoy this beautiful sight, "What is it?" He started to rub his thumbs into Harry's bladder. 

Harry looked up at Louis with a confused look and a smirk through gritted teeth, "Now?"

Louis raised an eyebrow, "Sorry. Didn't catch that." He applied more pressure with his thumbs. 

Harry tried scooping Louis up by his legs once more, failing. Then moving his hands to his zipper, indicating he really needed to relieve himself.

Louis looked down and grinned, "Oh. You want that." He slipped his hand in Harry's pants and grasped his swollen cock, practically begging to piss. 

Harry arched back, gasping while shaking his head, "Pee," he groaned. "Bathroom."

Louis could barely hold back a moan at the brilliant sight beneath him and he grasped Harry's cock and pushed down on his stomach roughly. 

Harry whimpered, almost at the edge of pissing himself. He couldn't hold it back much longer.

"I know how bad you want it. Let go, baby." Louis whispered in Harry's ear. 

Harry flashed his eyes up at Louis, confused.

Louis smirked, "Go ahead. Piss."

Harry moaned and pissed on Louis' hand with his head threw back. Louis whimpered and let out a groan as he watched Harry's face fill with relief. 

Harry sighed in relief and looked back at Louis, "M sorry." He barely whispered.

Louis tugged at Harry's wet pants and threw them to the floor, "No reason to be sorry, that was so hot." He grasped Harry's cock and began to pump it vigorously. 

Harry felt his face get hot, "Phone?"

Louis scooted forward, pulling his pants to his knees and put Harry's wet cock with his, stroking both simultaneously. He looked at Harry while he moaned loudly, "Why?"

"Can't talk," he moaned out clearer than expected.

Louis smirked and stroked them faster, "Sound fine to me."

Harry looked down at their cocks, "More," he moaned out.

Louis moaned and leaned towards Harry to kiss him as he gripped them tighter. Harry kissed him hard and placed a hand behind his neck, pulling him closer. Louis felt himself getting closer to the edge as he kissed Harry roughly. He pulled back for air, "How do you want to come?"

Harry smirked and shrugged, "Up to you," he panted out. Louis stopped stroking them and he began to slide down Harry's lean frame. Harry watched him carefully with his mouth hanging open. Louis tapped the younger boy's chin, "Gonna catch flies, dear." He smirked lightly. He looked at Harry's pale thighs and saw the streaks of urine covering them. He took in a breath and began to lick all over Harry's thighs, trailing up to his cock which he began to savour the flavour on. He chugged with his spit and sucked on Harry's cock fiercely. 

Harry licked his lips and ran his fingers through Louis' hair, "You're weird."

Louis pulled off of Harry's dick with a loud, wet pop. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, "You like to dress up in girl clothes. Don't go there, Curls." He immediately put his mouth back on Harry and moaned around his girth. Harry moaned loudly, not caring about his throat, and pulled Louis' chin up to look him in the eyes, smoothing over his hollowed cheeks. Louis swirled his tongue around the head and licked the slit very carefully. 

Harry thrusted his hips up harshly and grunted with a string of 'fuckfuckfuck' coming out his mouth. Louis tongued Harry's slit and sucked harshly, moaning around Harry's cock loudly. 

Harry shouted out, "Fuck! Dont stop, Lou! Feels so good!" As he came in Louis' mouth.

Louis swallowed all of Harry's come and pulled off slowly, wiping his mouth, "Damn." Harry panted, pulling Louis up to him. Louis grinned at Harry sweetly, "Hi."

Harry let out a breath, "Oops," he said, grinning.

Louis giggled, "You fucking cheese ball."

Harry swallowed thickly, "Still can't talk well," he strained out.

Louis hugged Harry, "I shouldn't have made you moan."

Harry wrapped an arm around him tightly, "Should've let me piss."

Louis let out a whine, "But you were so hot and needy."

Harry laughed, "I had to go!" 

Louis huffed, "You don't get it!"

Louis sighed, "It's just-I've never seen you so desperate and I really liked it. I didn't want it to stop, and when I saw your face with relief... Well, I..."

Harry's jaw dropped, "You like it?"

Louis looked down, ashamed, "I came when I was licking your thighs." He whispered it quietly. 

Harry's expression changed to an 'o' forming on his face, "I would've helped."

Louis blushed, "You all together helped."

Harry smirked, "So now you want me to piss on you?"

Louis shrugged, "Well not directly. Kinda like you just did, or sitting on my lap."

Harry groaned "Will do, Boobear."

Louis looked at Harry, "Does it bother you?"

Harry shook his head, "Don't reckon."

"But we don't have to do it all the time."

Harry nodded, "I don't think I could hold my piss that long all the time," he laughed. "Lets get cleaned up and drink more tea, still sore."

Louis nodded, "No problem, Haz."


End file.
